Gun Wiki:About
thumb|left|Our Logo What is Gun Wiki? Gun Wiki is an encyclopedia of guns, firearms, cartridges, history and terminology that is meant for you to access. Gun Wiki is a project is to document firearms starting from the year 1044, large arms starting from the year 1331, small arms starting from the year 1418, their history, parts and accessories, firearm terminology, politics, safety and the organizations surrounding them. Feel free to edit our articles to expand and to improve them; you do not need to get too technical. At Gun Wiki, it is not necessary to footnote or source your writings; however, if you want to provide other sources and outside links, feel free to do so. Gun Wiki promotes articles that are simple and easy to read, but are also accurate and historically factual. If there is trivia related to an article, just add a “Trivia” subsection, or add an “External links” subsection if there is information of a particular subject outside Gun Wiki. This wiki was created by Jocke Pirat for the enjoyment of gun nostalgists everywhere. Since the creation of Gun Wiki, this site has been adopted by Smoke., Greg Glover and Grunty89. The scope of Gun Wiki has also been expanded to be more inclusive of firearm enthusiasts and gun owners. We look forward to your participation, SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 16:10, December 2, 2010 (UTC) What defines a gun On this wiki, a gun is defined as large arms from 1331 (cannons) to the mounted guns of today (artillery and armored units, aircraft and ships) and small arms from 1418 to today (pistols rifles, muskets, shotguns, mortars and RPGs). Another way to view a gun is a metallic barreled device that propels a metallic project; explosive or not. This would also include articles containing information on a gun's cartridge, shell or ball. This means Gun Wiki should not include any articles that are relating to such things as rockets, grenades, mines, missiles, ICBMs, Armor, Aircraft, Ships and explosive devices in general. Such articles will be promptly deleted. Weapons with a name that include the word “gun” like electroshock gun (taser) as well as fictional guns (phasers and laser weapons) and especially toy guns are not fit subjects for this wiki. What defines a firearm Generally, guns after 1331 but also historical devices that propel non metallic projectiles and ejecta from non-metallic barrels, from 1044 to 1331. Firearms would also include flamethrowers. The flaming arrow, prehistoric weapons and medieval engines like trebuchets, catapults and torques are not firearms. Why are there two names for Gun Wiki Originally this wiki was proposed as Gunpedia by its creator Jocke Pirat. Jocke Pirat originally set this site up as an encyclopedia for historic guns or guns of historic value. However, due to word conflict, “pedia” and the fact this is Wikia site, the name was changed to Gun Wiki. In addition this site has been expanded to be more inclusive. So, every once in while you will see Gunpedia used rather than Gun Wiki. __NOEDITSECTION__